This disclosure relates to content management.
A first content entity, e.g., a video and/or audio file, a web page for a particular subject or subject environment, a search query, a news article, etc., can have one or more associated second content entities, e.g., user ratings, reviews, tags, links to other web pages, a collection of search results based on a search query, links to file downloads, etc. The second content entities can, for example, be associated with the first content entity by a user input or by a relevance determination. For example, a user may associate a review with a video file on a web site, or a search engine may identify search results based on a search query.
Frequently, however, the second content entities associated with the first content entity may not be relevant to the first content entity, and/or may be inappropriate, and/or may otherwise not be properly associated with the first content entity. For example, instead of providing a review of a product or video, users may include links to spam sites in the review text, or may include profanity, and/or other irrelevant or inappropriate content. Likewise, users can, for example, manipulate results of search engines or serving engines by artificially weighting a second content entity to influence the ranking of the second content entity. Fox example, the rank of a web page may be manipulated by creating multiple pages that link to the page using a common anchor text.